Si Bodoh Yang Hanya Bisa Berharap
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Tapi… Hinata dimataku… sama… seperti Naruto di mata lavender milik Hinata, walaupun mataku tak seindah mata lavender miliknya. Rasa cintaku padanya tak jauh berbeda dibandingkan cintanya pada Naruto, tapi kenapa harus Naruto?


**Si Bodoh Yang Hanya Bisa Berharap**

**SUMMARY:** Tapi… Hinata dimataku… sama… seperti Naruto di mata lavender milik Hinata, walaupun mataku tak seindah mata lavender miliknya. Kiba's POV. ONESHOT.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Should I?

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRINGS:** Kinda… Hard to say… **-.-a**

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

"Bah! Bedebah itu… Luka yang dibuatnya…" aku berhenti, dan menapakkan kakiku di sebuah dahan pohon yang besar dan kokoh. Aku mengorek-ngorek isi tasku, terburu-buru. Hanya ada beberapa kunai, shuriken, dan… ikat kepalaku yang terlepas sewaktu kabur dari musuh tadi.

"Tak ada perban!?" ujarku mengeluh. "Ukh—" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Aku melirik ke arah tangan kananku. Luka sialan ini harus segera diobati.

Aku kembali bangkit dan menggendong tasku, menahan sakit pada tangan kananku. Berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Desaku, Desa Konoha.

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Gyah!" aku berteriak kecil, kembali melirik tangan kananku. "Sial!" ujarku sambil menitikkan setetes air mata. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kya-ung, kyaung," Akamaru yang sedari tadi mengikutiku, mendekatiku dengan tatapan kasihan. Anjing yang baik, dia tahu kesulitan majikannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, Akamaru, ini hanya luka kecil." ujarku sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru, "Ayo," aku kembali bangkit. "Ayo kita pulang."

**.-:-.-:-.**

Setelah beberapa langkah, dapat kulihat di depan mataku, Gerbang Desa Konoha…

"Akhirnya…" ujarku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Gwauk!" Akamaru berlari dengan cepat, mendahuluiku ke arah gerbang. Tapi, saat kulihat, entah dia menuju kemana.

"Jah. Anjing bodoh." aku hanya menghela nafas.

Aku melangkah kecil, setelah beberapa langkah, aku sudah berada di bawah Gerbang Desa Konoha.

"Mm…" aku berpikir sejenak, apa aku langsung saja ke Gedung Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi… atau… menyapa_nya_?

Setelah berkali-kali memutar otak, aku berkeputusan, untuk menyapa_nya_ terlebih dahulu.

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Permisi," ujarku pada penjaga di depan gerbang pintu.

"Ya, ada apa, Inuzuka?" tanyanya sopan. Dia memang kenalanku.

"Biasa," ujarku sambil menunjukkan wajah yang tersipu.

"Ooh, ahaha. Baiklah." si penjaga masuk ke dalam. Aku menunggu, lumayan lama, tapi kalau demi dia… tentu tak apa.

"Kiba?" suara kecil yang lembut (dan tak asing bagi telingaku) membuyarkan pikiranku yang sedang bosan.

"Hai," ujarku sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gigi putihku. Yah, walaupun tidak seputih Lee.

"Kiba—? Kenapa… lukamu itu?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan, sambil menunjuk ke tangan kananku yang kain bajunya sobek dan kulitnya terus mengalirkan tetes demi tetes darah segar.

"Ini? Ooh, ini… Tidak apa, hanya luka kecil yang kudapat karena kecerobohanku sewaktu menjalankan misi tadi." kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tu—tunggu, tolong tunggu disini, sebentar saja…" dia masuk ke rumahnya setengah berlari. Meninggalkanku yang kini terbengong.

"Kiba?" tanyanya dari pintu, menanyakan kehadiranku.

"Y—ya?" aku bertanya balik dengan gugup. Perlahan, dia melangkah ke arahku, mengeluarkan segulung kain perban dari sebuah kotak yang dibawanya. Dengan cepat dan sigap, dia membaluti tangan kananku yang penuh luka bekas pertempuranku dengan musuh sewaktu misi tadi.

"Hi—Hinata, tidak usah, luka ini tidak terasa sakit, kok—"

"Tak apa, aku tahu, rasanya pasti sakit sekali." ujarnya pelan sambil terus membalut lukaku dengan perlahan.

"…" aku diam. Hinata terus konsentrasi membalut.

"ADAW!!" erangku.

"A—ah, maaf… Aku—aku tidak sengaja… Sungguh…" ujarnya menghentikan balutannya, membungkukkan badannya ke arahku.

"Ah! Tak apa, tak apa! Barusan aku hanya tergigit semut, kau tak usah minta maaf…" ujarku berusaha menenangkannya dan mengembalikan posisi badannya ke semula, menjadi tegap.

"Begitukah? Hihi…" dia tertawa kecil sambil membalut lagi. Tunggu, kenapa dia tertawa? Ah, ya. _Tergigit semut_. Alasan yang bodoh. Mana ada ninja yang berteriak sampai sekencang itu hanya karena _tergigit semut_? Aku tidak benar-benar tergigit semut, kok. sebenarnya aku berteriak karena jari Hinata menyenggol lukaku. Aku berbohong agar dia tidak meminta maaf, sampai membungkukkan badannya seperti itu. Tunggu… kalau begitu, jangan-jangan DIA TAHU AKU BERBOHONG? Dasar bodoh! Bodohnya lagi, mukaku memerah setelah menyadari hal itu. Itu terus membuat Hinata cekikikan.

"Kiba," Hinata menghentikan tawa kecilnya, "kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku. Karena kini, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang berharga untukku." aku mengernyitkan alis mataku.

"Hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau—" Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku, dan menghentikan aku berbicara. Memang, hanya aku yang mengetahui perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Shino memang sahabat Hinata juga, tapi Hinata hanya berani memberitahukanku.

"…Aku memang mencintainya, tapi…" _tapi_? Ada _tapi_nya?

"Kau tahu…" _tahu_?

"Dia sudah pergi, pergi berlatih. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kau tahu, 'kan?"

"Y—ya… Lalu? Hanya karena itu kau kehilangan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku dengan nada memaksa. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tentu saja…" Hinata terdiam sejenak, menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak… Tapi, karena jarak yang terlalu jauh ini, aku tidak mampu melihatnya walaupun aku mempunyai byakugan, apalagi melindunginya. Aku tidak mengetahui keadaannya saat ini…" dia menghela nafas.

Jujur, barusan, aku mengharapkan jawaban '_iya_' dari bibirnya. Haha. Inuzuka Kiba. Si bodoh yang hanya bisa berharap. Aku, di mata lavendernya, hanya sahabat! Naruto, di mata indahnya, seseorang yang lebih dari apapun! Seseorang yang dicintainya! Tapi… Hinata dimataku… sama… seperti Naruto di mata lavender milik Hinata, walaupun mataku tak seindah mata lavender miliknya. Dan aku, si bodoh yang terus saja, hanya bisa berharap. Tapi takkan sanggup menghadapi kenyataan.

"Jadi," Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah wajahku, "janji, ya, Kiba. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, katakan padaku." ujarnya tersenyum. Tapi, seharusnya senyuman manis itu bukan untukku.

"Ya, aku janji." aku tertawa kecil. "Aku boleh mengatakannya padamu sekarang?"

"Eh? Mengatakan apa?" aku tertawa.

"Hinata, bukankah tadi kau bilang, kalau ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ah. Ahaha. Silahkan."

"Kau menyukai Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukai Naruto. Dan itu menggangguku." pandanganku serius, tak ada candaan di dalam sorot mataku. Dan Hinata mengetahuinya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus berbicara apa, tapi tetap membalut tanganku. Inuzuka Kiba, bodoh. Itu bisa membuatnya membencimu.

"Hinata," aku tersenyum, "sudahlah, tak apa."

"Apanya… yang tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa. Semuanya. Maaf, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak dulu?"

"Sejak dulu.'

"…"

"…"

"Sejak dulu itu sejak kapan?" aku tersenyum simpul.

"Sejak dulu kau katakan padaku bahwa kau menyukai Naruto."

"Apa kau tersiksa atas semua ucapanku padamu tentang Naruto?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kalau kau tersiksa, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak dulu? Itu bisa saja membuatmu bunuh diri dan semacamnya…" masih seperti tadi, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil membalut lukaku, sedangkan aku merasa rambutnya yang berwarna indigo itu menarik untuk ditatapi.

"Karena kalau aku mengatakannya, bisa-bisa kau yang tersiksa." aku tersenyum lagi sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Aku takkan tersiksa, kalau kau mengatakannya padaku sejak dulu, aku bisa belajar untuk mencintaimu, dan melupakan Naruto yang menyukai Sakura. Lebih baik, aku bersamamu yang mencintaiku daripada dengan Naruto yang menyukai Sakura."

"Tidak, kau akan tersiksa. Kau takkan bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku, karena kau mencintai Naruto. Cintamu pada Naruto itu tulus, mungkin lebih tulus daripada cintaku padamu. Dan kau takkan pernah bisa melupakan Naruto, karena kau sama sepertiku yang tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Kau tahu? Kau itu sebenarnya masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya."

"Terlalu muda?" dia berhenti membalut, memandangku.

"Ya, kau menyukainya sejak kecil, 'kan? Sejak di akademi, atau bisa, mungkin saja jauh sebelum itu." Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi, Tuhan memberimu cinta yang indah agar kau bahagia. Dan Tuhan mengharapkanmu bahagia dengannya."

"Dengan_nya_?"

"Naruto." aku tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi, dia menyukai Sakura." aku tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Hinata…

"Dengar," aku menunduk ke arahnya, melihat lurus ke bola matanya. "Sakura mencintai Sasuke, dan hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman. Sakura sama sepertimu, dia takkan bisa menerima cinta Naruto dan tidak akan pernah bisa belajar untuk mencintainya, seperti kau. Seperti kau padaku. Walaupun Naruto menyukai Sakura, aku yakin, Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa, untukmu. Atas semua waktu yang tak kau gunakan sia-sia. Atas cintamu yang begitu besar pada Naruto." aku tersenyum. Ah, aku benci mengatakan semua itu.

"Boleh… aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Apa… kau membenciku?" tanyanya. Wajahnya tampak sedih sekali. Aku… tak mungkin menjawab '_ya_', 'kan?

Lelah menunggu jawabanku, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Haha. Tentu saja tidak, Hinata. Aku takkan pernah membencimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tak apa kalau perasaan cinta ini tak kau balas. Asal kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Jadi, jangan menyerah untuk Naruto. Bahagialah dengannya, untukku." aku menangis. APA!? AKU MENANGIS? Aku tidak _gentle_ ya? Haha. Laki-laki kok menangis. Dan sebelum Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa air mata ini menetes dari pelupuk mataku, aku segera mengusapnya.

"Baiklah." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, ya, sudah selesai!" huh? Dia sudah selesai membalut rupanya. Ah, tunggu… BALUTAN MACAM APA INI!?

"Eh? Wah, balutannya tidak rapih! Maaf, Kiba, aku tidak bisa membalut serapih balutan Sakura…" dia menunduk takut. Aku tersenyum, memamerkan gigiku.

"Tak apa, walaupun tak rapih, tak apa. Aku sudah cukup merasa baikan dengan balutanmu. Dan kalau kau mengangkat wajahmu dan tersenyum, aku akan merasa kalau luka ini sudah hilang sepenuhnya!"

"Benarkah?" seperti yang kukatakan, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum, membalas senyum dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Kiba." dia tersenyum, senyum kali ini lebih enak dipandang daripada yang tadi.

"Harusnya, aku yang berterimakasih." ujarku.

"Hehe." dia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Ah, iya, aku harus cepat pergi, Hokage menungguku. Aku harus segera melaporkan hasil misi. Hinata, aku duluan, ya!" ujarku pergi berlari ke arah Gedung Hokage.

Setelah aku jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, "Iya." Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat tingkahku.

**.-:-.-:-.**

'_Oh, iya. Dimana Akamaru?_' tanyaku dalam benak di dalam perjalanan ke Gedung Hokage. Dan saat itu pulalah, Akamaru melompat ke arahku dari belakang.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Malam, sunyi sekali. Aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur, memandang lekat-lekat tangan kananku. Kain perbannya sudah diganti dengan yang baru, dibalut oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melepas perban balutan Hinata, tapi itu semua atas perintah Godaime yang melihat balutannya tidak rapih. Dasar…

Aku bangun, duduk di atas kasur. Menengok ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Aku mengorek-ngorek isi saku celanaku, kudapati kain perban yang sudah dinodai oleh darah. Kain perban yang digunakan Hinata untuk membalut lukaku.

Aku menyimpannya di atas meja kecil tersebut, dengan harapan aku bisa selalu mengingatnya di setiap saat aku beranjak tidur. Aku tersenyum.

Aku berbaring lagi, mulai memejamkan mataku.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata. Bahagialah untukku, dan aku akan bahagia untukmu."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

A/N: Gyah! Fluffy, ya? Aduh... agak _eneg_ juga ngetik kata-kata yang dibilang Kiba... -digiles buldozer-

abisnya, kalo yang kayak gitu rata-rata cowok gombal TwT

* * *

_Mind to review?_

* * *


End file.
